<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Прикосновение рук by Tarosya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025510">Прикосновение рук</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarosya/pseuds/Tarosya'>Tarosya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Prison Break</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, F/M, POV Outsider, POV Second Person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:48:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarosya/pseuds/Tarosya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Возможно, доктор Сара Танкреди влюбилась не в того брата</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lincoln Burrows/Sara Tancredi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Прикосновение рук</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Сара, ты видела фильм «Фрида»? Помнишь, как Диего Ривера, пойманный Фридой на супружеской измене, говорит ей: «Даже в рукопожатии больше чувства»? А ведь, правда!<br/>Сколько чувства может быть в рукопожатии! Сколько чувства может быть в легком прикосновении руки! И ты это знаешь, Сара! Ты это знаешь. Именно поэтому ты хранишь воспоминания об этих прикосновениях. Эти прикосновения помнят твои пальцы. Их помнит твое сердце.</p><p><i>- У вас есть вопросы по предстоящей процедуре?</i><br/>Визит доктора обязателен перед казнью. До нее всего несколько часов. Ты аккуратно подбираешь слова, разговаривая со смертником.<br/><i>- Когда подадут ужин? Куда поведут потом? Как будут затягивать ремни?</i> - Линкольн хмурит брови. Не хочет знать, как все будет, и что его ждет. <i>- Думаете, мне это поможет?</i><br/>Ты не знаешь, что ему ответить. Точно также, как не знала, что сказать умирающему в больнице. И это не от того, что ты слаба. Просто нет на свете слов, которые бы помогли и утешили.<br/><i>- Некоторым так легче…</i> - Единственное, что ты смогла сказать. Предположить, что кому-то описание казни поможет справиться со страхом неминуемого конца жизни.<br/>Линкольн не отвечает. Не хочет продолжать этот разговор. Не хочет знать, какой дорогой смерть придет к нему. Он не смотрит тебе в глаза, стараясь не выдать своего страха перед пугающим «навсегда».<br/><i>- Как Майкл?</i><br/>Тебе кажется, что больше, чем собственный уход, его страшит то, что брат останется совсем один.<br/><i>- Стремился вас увидеть. К сожалению, это станет возможным лишь на последнем свидании.</i><br/>Линкольн сжимает в замок свои длинные сильные пальцы. Пытается спрятать от тебя их дрожь.<br/><i>- Одна просьба. </i>– Он поворачивает к тебе голову. Он должен видеть твое лицо.<br/><i>- Да? Какая?</i> – Ты готова выполнить любую его просьбу. Так ты сможешь справиться с чувством беспомощности перед чужой смертью.<br/><i>- Когда меня не станет… </i>- Глубокий вздох. Линк тяжело произносит слова. Он не привык просить. Никого и никогда. Но сейчас у него нет выбора. – <i>Вы присмотрите за братом?</i><br/>Теперь Линк смотрит тебе в глаза. Ты молчишь. Ничего не отвечаешь. Ком в горле лишает тебя возможности произнести слова обещания. Но ему не нужен ответ. То, что он увидел в твоем взгляде, то, что ты не смогла скрыть, стало ему ответом.<br/><i>- Присутствие доктора обязательно, так что я буду рядом.</i><br/>Зачем ты говоришь это? Чтобы его приободрить? Чтобы он почувствовал, что будет не один на своем пути в пугающее «навсегда»? Чтобы знал, что не останется наедине с разрядом тока, несущим смерть? Какое слабое утешение!<br/><i>- У вас это все уже было?</i><br/>Линкольн спрашивает не просто так, не из любопытства. Он смотрит на твои ладони, зажатые меж коленок. Слышит, как дрогнул твой голос.<br/><i>- Нет.</i><br/>Ты чувствуешь себя совсем растерянной и беспомощной. Что ты можешь ему сказать, если эта казнь для тебя первая, как и для Линкольна. И хоть для него она станет последней, а для тебя лишь профессиональным опытом, он чувствует твое смятение. И тогда Линкольн, идущий на смерть, хочет успокоить тебя. Он не ищет у тебя защиты от страха. Вместо этого он только хочет защитить тебя. И ты поражена его силой. Его внутренней силой, неподвластной страху неизвестного, но неминуемого.<br/>Ты касаешься руки Линкольна. Ты хочешь прикоснуться к этой силе. Хочешь напиться ее. А он принимает это за жест жалости. И он благодарен тебе за этот жест. Ведь его так мало кто жалел, даже сама сука-жизнь. Манжет рукава твоего синего гольфа трется о наручники. Почему то тебе казалось, что его огромные ладони ледяные от холода карцера. Но они обжигают твои тонкие пальцы своим теплым жаром. Их согревает огонь, бушующий внутри него. Огонь, который даже ожидание смерти не может погасить. Огонь, который и сама смерть не погасит. </p><p><i>- Все будет хорошо! </i>- Линкольн стоит рядом. Неуклюже мнется. Ему неловко. Он растерянно поджимает губы, пытаясь найти слова, чтобы сказать тебе что-то доброе.<br/><i>- Все будет хорошо! </i>- Это так банально звучит. Но так давно никто тебе не говорил этого. И хочется, чтобы кто-то, такой вот сильный, как он, сказал тебе, что все будет хорошо. И ты бы поверила. Ты бы сразу поверила.<br/><i>- Тебе видений!</i><br/>Серебристый поезд. Майкл и Пол, обманувшие проводника, садятся в вагон. Вместе организуют поездку в Чикаго. Майкл, которому ты открыла дверь на свободу. Пол, который пытал тебя в ванной. Вместе. А чего ты ждала от Майкла? Что он убьет Пола? Изобьет? Покалечит? Утопит, в конце концов, к чертовой матери?! Чего ты ждала? А что бы стал делать Майкл, если бы Пол тебя все-таки убил?<br/><i>- Мы используем его, а там.… А там – к чёрту!</i><br/>Не то. Совсем не то, что тебе нужно сейчас услышать. Этот простой неуклюжий парень не все понимает. Но он пытается приободрить тебя. Он так хочет, чтобы ты почувствовала себя лучше. Он такой искренний и честный. И это не может не трогать твое сердце. И от его слов, пусть даже не от тех, что ты хотела бы услышать, тебе становится теплее на душе. Когда-то ты аккуратно подбирала слова, сидя в одиночной камере, провожая его на казнь. А теперь он, видя как тебе тяжело, хочет вернуть тебе долг сочувствия и доброты. Он и сам не понимает, как много для тебя значит то, что он просто остался стоять с тобой на перроне.<br/>Линкольн поправляет кепку. Тяжело вздыхает. Садится рядом.<br/><i>- Прости, что мы втянули тебя в это. Для нас очень важно, что ты нам помогаешь. Спасибо!</i><br/>Просил ли Майкл прощения? Говорил ли он «Спасибо»? Нашел бы он тебя, позвал бы, если б ты не понадобилась ему снова? Ты пытаешься затолкать эту мысль в дальний угол сознания, где хранишь свои самые ужасные страхи. Но она выходит оттуда на охоту, отравляя твою душу.<br/>Хочется убежать. Швырнуть им с лицо этот чёртов ключ! Чтоб они перегрызлись из-за него! И убежать! Далеко-далеко! И чтобы не нашли! Ни Майкл! Ни Пол! Но ты понимаешь, что, даже убежав от них, не убежишь от самой себя. Ты не сможешь убежать от того кошмара, что заполнил твою жизнь через шлюз открытой двери тюремного лазарета.<br/>Линкольн берет тебя за руку. Легонько сжимает. Гладит твое запястье своим большим пальцем. Его прикосновение добрей и искренней любых слов. Ты снова чувствуешь горячее тепло его большой ладони. И ты хочешь, чтобы это тепло продолжало тебя согревать. Ты боишься, что он уберет свою ладонь. Ведь ты знаешь, что пока держишься за эту сильную мужскую руку, тебе не засосет круговорот кошмара, затопившего твою жизнь. Ты только не отпускай его руку. Линкольн не даст тебе утонуть. Ты чувствуешь это своим женским сердцем. Но… Ты полюбила не того брата, Сара…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>